All I Want Is You
by KiraXLacusFTW
Summary: Kira loves Lacus more than anything, but Lacus does not realise that she is breaking his heart day after day. Just how much happiness can Kira sacrifice before it is too late? First Story! Im back with Chapter 6! enjoy guys!
1. Chapter 1 Condensed Feelings

Summary: Kira loves Lacus more than anything, but Lacus does not realise that she is breaking his heart day after day. Just how much happiness can Kira sacrifice before it is too late?

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny are owned by Bandai/Sunrise. I do not own them except for my story.

All I Want Is You Chapter 1: Condensed Feelings "I promised that I'd protect you"

The young boy raced across the flaming hot surface of the ground floor. Sweat slid down his face as he skilfully dodged all the obstacles lying in his path. He mind only focused on the exit that lied ahead, hardly aware that he was coughing evidently from the fumes that he was inhaling

"They say that when your life is drawing to an end, you will realise what truly is precious to you"

His eyes began to water not only from the fumes that surrounded him, but also from the mixture of emotions that he felt. Love, anger, sadness, hopelessness but most noticeably regret. It seemed that 1000 thoughts ran through the boy's mind as he continued on his sprint. Tears fell down his face as he began his reminisce of his past few weeks.

"I wish we had more time…"

"So what is the answer to question 3 Mr Yamato?" asked Ms Murrue, the maths teacher.

"Uh…..what?" replied the young brunette.

"You need to stop daydreaming young man or I am going to have to move you to the front row." Ms Murrue said with an obvious hint of annoyance.

"Sorry Ms Murrue, it'll never happen again." Kira said with an apologetic look.

Kira Yamato sighed as he leaned back in his chairs rubbing his sore, tired eyes. Truth be told, he really wasn't getting much sleep. His grades have always been were A's but recently that teachers have noticed his lazy attitude during classes.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell sounded signalling the end of classes for today. Kira slowly began to pack his books neatly back into his bag when his vision was suddenly blocked out.

"Guess who?"

Kira couldn't help but smile as he turned around, staring straight at a pair of baby blue eyes.

"Hey Lacus" he said as he looked her up and down. Lacus was everything Kira ever wanted in a girl. She wore a simple white t-shirt matched with a blue skirt extending down to his knees. The most beautiful trait that Kira admitted was definitely the glossy pink air that flowed smoothly past her shoulders. _"Oh geez, why do I always end up staring at her like that?"_

"So do you want to walk home together today?"

"Sure! I'd love to Kira" Lacus responded his her usual smile that made Kira's heart melt every time. The pair began to head out of the classroom.

"Hey! Kira wait up!" yelled a certain blonde haired girl.

"Oh, hey Cagalli." Kira replied as he turned around facing his twin sister. Cagalli was his biological twin sister who was supposedly born 5 seconds after him, a fact that Cagalli never accepted. Athrun, who had been Kira's friend since kindergarten, was accompanying her.

The group headed out of the classrooms and walked past the massive school grounds. Archangel was the name of this prestigious school that so many wanted to enter. Every year Archangel held 10 scholarships for 10 diligent students who wished to enter. Kira and Cagalli both applied for the scholarships, and being the natural genius they were, they passed with relative ease.

Athrun was among the 10 students who got a scholarship. Although not obvious to many, he and Cagalli have been dating for some time and hence on many occasions, he is seen hanging out with her. Athrun's family was rich as his father, Patrick Zala, ran a successful business.

Lacus who was also extremely talented, was not only from a rich family, but was also extremely popular at school for her academic scores, personality and looks.

"So Kira, I'll be staying at Athrun's house tonight so I guess we'll see you two tomorrow then." Cagalli said before they waved goodbye and the two pairs went off in different directions.

"Kira, don't you think the weather is beautiful today?" asked Lacus.

"Yeh it sure is" _but not as beautiful as you_, kira nearly blurted out.

The pair continued to walk in silence towards Lacus's house. Neither felt the need to disturb the peaceful sensation that hung around. Kira kept looking at Lacus from the corner of his eye. _She really is so beautiful, almost like an angel to me_.

"…..Kira?" asked Lacus noticing that he had been staring at her for quite some time now.

"uh…yes….lacus?" Kira stuttered trying to hide his blush from Lacus.

"Are you ok Kira? Your face is really red. And we are already at my house." Lacus replied completely oblivious to Kira's feelings.

"Yeh I am fine, well I guess ill see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure, see you later" Lacus replied with her usual glee.

Kira watched her enter the house, out of his sight, and sighed. The one secret he kept bottled inside was the fact that he loved Lacus. It was love at first sight for Kira, and still is. However, Lacus never seemed to reciprocate those feelings.

Kira turned towards the now setting sun and wondered when or if that day would come.

Authors Notes: Haha thank you all for reading! Did you enjoy my first chapter of my first story? Please review and leave down any comments that can improve my writing. Once again, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Treasured memories

Thank you to **forthesakeofpeace**for reviewing, really appreciate it :)

Once again:

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny are owned by Bandai/Sunrise. I do not own them except for my story.

Of course, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Treasured memories**

The sun was down and lights were off throughout the city. Kira lay in bed unable to sleep, his mind once again focused on the events that took place this afternoon.

_Should I tell her how I feel? But what if she doesn't like me at all?_

Kira closed his eyes in frustration as his mind desperately tried to find a solution, a solution to a problem that had affected him for almost 2 years now….

**Flashback**

"Oh shoot, I am going to be late on my first day to school!" Kira yelled in frustration as he sped across the busied streets that threatened to slow his progress even further. However, things took a turn downhill as Kira was soon forced to a slow walking pace due to the amount of pedestrians.

"Um…excuse me? Do you know how to get to Archangel academy?"

Kira turned around almost instinctively towards where he heard the sweet voice. A beautiful pink haired girl stood before him with the most adorable smile.

"uh….no…I mean yes I do" stammered a flushed Kira as he slowly took in her features. _Oh my goodness, who is this pink haired princess? She looks so beautiful._

"Are you sure?" the pink haired princess giggled at how shy the brunette appeared.

"Absolutely. After all I am heading over there myself you see." Kira replied with a bit more confidence while showing off the school blazer. _Why am I so nervous? Just act normal!_

"Oh yeh! I almost didn't notice. Since we are going to be fellow schoolmates now, why don't we properly introduce ourselves? I'm lacus Clyne." She said smiling and extended her hand

"I'm Kira Yamato." Kira replied with a smile as he took her hand.

**End Flashback**

Kira smiled happily at the memory of their first meeting. To him that day was the start of both his happiness and pain. Despite all his efforts, he could not bring himself to confess to her. He wished for a way, a way to know what she wanted and how she felt towards him. Kira gave another sigh and soon succumbed to his tiredness.

He got up the next morning and quickly took a nice quick shower. The steaming hot water always helped clear his mind and ready him for everything the day has to offer. He quickly slipped into his school uniform before proceeding downstairs.

"Kira! Are you awake? Your breakfast is ready!" Cagalli yelled.

"Yes, I'm on my way down!"

The twins have been living under the same roof ever since attending Archangel academy. Although Cagalli would occasionally stay over at Athrun's house, she would always be back early enough to ensure that her 'little brother' got a proper breakfast.

"We better hurry Kira, only 20 minutes before the next bus leaves."

"There is still plenty of time, don't worry"

The pair ate their breakfast slowly, all the while keeping an eye on the time. Cagalli however soon broke the silence.

"So Kira, have u decided who to ask to the prom yet?

"Uh. Wait, what prom?" asked Kira between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs.

"You mean you never even gave it a thought?" Cagalli sighed with defeat. She always knew the brunette wasn't much of a social person, but she never expected he was ignorant to school events as well. "It's this Friday, you better ask someone before all the good ones get taken." Cagalli said with a wink.

_Before all the good ones get taken? To me there is only one good one _Kira thought dreamily.

"Kira, stop spacing out on me like that."

"Uh… what? Sorry lets just go to school now"

School classes passed by rather uneventfully, and Kira couldn't get his mind off the prom. Classes ended after class and before long the last bell rang signalling the end of school for the day. Kira slowly packed up his books when all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice calling out his name.

"Hey Kira! Want to walk home together today?" came the usual cheerful voice of the pink haired princess.

"…Sure" Stuttered Kira, for he had been thinking about her the whole entire day. "If you don't mind, do you want to grab a bit to eat at the freedom mall on the way?"

"Sounds great to me"

The pair strolled out of their classrooms and slowly passed the courtyards leading straight to the school gates. The cool gentle breeze helped ease down Kira's nerves. The only thing that was on Kira's mind was the prom. Although they chatted throughout the journey, Kira wasn't really paying attention. In his head, he was trying to find a way to ask Lacus out to the prom.

"So Lacus, what would you like to eat?" Kira asked casually as they arrived at the food court.

"Its ok, you don't need to bother youself." Lacus replied with her usual smile.

"How does the chicken burger meal sound?"

"Sounds great! Thanks Kira."

Kira soon found himself sitting across the table from Lacus as they ate their meal. _It has to be now or never!_ Kira took a deep breath and decided to take action.

"Um Lacus, I was just wondering…."

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my first story! Thanks for reading and please review! Cause I love reading comments! By the way, am I updating too fast? (serious question) haha :)


	3. Chapter 3 Shattered Feelings

Thanks **cyberdemon** and **natsumexmikan43vr** for the reviews ! :)

To **cyberdemon** : Thanks cyberdemon, really liked your stories that I read. Well just to not ruin your guess by answering, read this chapter :) enjoy!

To **natsumexmikan43vr**: Aw Thanks so much, you just made my day! Happy birthday, hope you have a good one! My present to you is this chapter :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny are owned by Bandai/Sunrise. I do not own them except for my story.

And of course hope you guys enjoy this chapter !

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shattered Feelings**

Kira soon found himself sitting across the table from Lacus as they ate their meal. _It has to be now or never!_ Kira took a deep breath and decided to take action.

"Um Lacus, I was just wondering…."

"What is it Kira?" Lacus asked curiously as she stared right into his eyes.

"You know for the prom this Friday? I…I was…. just wondering whether or not you wanted to go with me or not? Blurted a flushed Kira who avoided her gaze, too scared to see her reaction.

"Sure! I would love to." Lacus replied much to his disbelief.

He risked a chance and looked at her face. She wore the same usual smile and her baby blue eyes showed no signs of dishonesty. A wave of relief and joy washed over him and he felt as if no words could describe the happiness he was feeling on the inside.

"Wow really? Do you mean it?" asked an excited Kira.

"Of course I mean it," giggled Lacus.

The pair soon finished off their meals and proceeded to head back home. Kira couldn't describe what he felt, it was as if the whole world revolved around him now, and he noticed the air smelt much sweeter than before. However, the trip back home went by far too fast for his liking.

"I guess ill see you tomorrow then?" Kira asked with a huge smile.

"I'll be looking forward to that." Replied Lacus sweetly and with that she turned around and entered her house.

* * *

Kira sat at his school desk eagerly waiting for a certain pink-hair to walk in through the classroom doors. Tomorrow was the event that Kira had been looking forward to so much.

The prom was scheduled to start from 9pm to 12am, and according to Cagalli, it was a compulsory event for everyone. Ever since asking Lacus out two days ago, the young brunette felt like time was speeding past at an incredible rate. He had made a complete plan for the day and really wanted to discuss it with Lacus.

Before long, his wish was granted as Lacus walked in. He was about to get up to greet her but was stopped when he saw Dean accompanying Lacus in. Kira felt his heart drop a little as he watched the two laughing.

What was I worried about? Lacus had accepted my invitation to the prom. Things couldn't possibly go wrong.

Class soon began and Kira couldn't help but steal glances at Lacus. To his dismay, Lacus was also stealing glances at someone, not him but at Dean. Kira could make out Lacus's dreamy smile followed by an innocent blush. The confidence and hope that he felt so strongly during yesterday's events slowly began to drain away leaving behind the same emptiness he had felt for the past two years.

_What am I feeling sad about? Don't give up until you know the full story right?_

Finally the bell rang signalling the end of classes for the day, Kira quickly packed his books as he expected Lacus to come over to talk to him. The moment never came and as he scanned the classroom, he saw Dean walking out with Lacus.

Kira couldn't stop the wave of sadness that washed over him as he watched the pair walk out. Never in his life had he felt so down, so left out. It was as if, the mere reason as to why he kept living was gradually slipping away from him. He slowly slipped on his bag and walked out into the corridors. As he was about to turn a corner, he heard Dean and Lacus talking, and he couldn't resist the temptation to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So Dean, have u got anyone to go to the prom with?" Lacus said with a hint of uneasiness.

"No not yet, but I don't think I will find someone since it is already Thursday today." Dean replied casually.

"Would…. Would you like to go with me to the prom then?" Lacus stuttered much to Kira's horror.

"….Sure! I would love to, but aren't you already going with someone?"

"Yes, but I'm sure he wont mind if I go with you instead because…."

Kira didn't stay to hear the rest of the conversation as he raced towards the school gates. His heart felt as if knives were piercing through it. The emotions that ran through his mind were a mixture of disbelief, self-pity, anger and hate. _How could she do this to me? Was our relationship really that one-sided? _

Kira didn't remember the rest of the trip home except for the fact that it took a long time. The weather seemed to replicate his emotions perfectly, as fierce winds blew about._ I wonder whether the wind is strong enough to blow away all my sadness. _

At last he found his way home and was confronted by Cagalli almost immediately as he opened the door.

"So, are you going to the prom tomorrow night?"

"I…. I don't feel like it anymore." Kira replied while trying to hold back tears.

"What about all the preparations you…"

"I… just…. I just want to be left alone!" He loudly and quickly ascended the stairs to his room.

Tears began making their way down his face in an unstoppable manner as he lay on his bed. His eyes that had shown with an unbelievable outward radiance for the past two days now seemed lifeless and dull. He felt very cold, not on the outside, but where his heart is or more specifically, was. Although he loved to act strong in front of others, he couldn't hold back the urge to shout all his emotions out today.

"Lacus! How could you do this to me?!" He gasped between sobs.

_"Yes, but I'm sure he wont mind if I go with you instead because…." _

"You said yes you would go to the prom with me, now you go behind my back and say I wont mind if you don't go with me?" shouted Kira at the wall as he felt another piece of his heartbreak away.

"Oh Kira…" muttered Cagalli outside his room as tears began to stream down her face. "What can I do to possible help you…" she whispered.

Suddenly, the phone rang throughout the house. Cagalli stumbled down the stairs slowly almost as if she knew it was bad news. _Who could it possibly be?_

* * *

**Author's notes:** So how was the third chapter? ^^ Did you guys enjoy it? Thanks for reading everyone and please review and leave behind comments, because like I said before, I would really like to hear what you guys have to say! :)


	4. Chapter 4 Aching Heart

Thanks to **natsumexmikan43vr**, ******cyberdemon**, **ekl** and **guest **for the reviews! :) Really gave me something to think about.

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny are owned by Bandai/Sunrise. I do not own them except for my story.

And once again, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Aching heart **

"Oh Kira…" muttered Cagalli outside his room as tears began to stream down her face. "What can I do to possible help you…" she whispered.

Suddenly, the phone rang throughout the house. Cagalli stumbled down the stairs slowly almost as if she knew it was bad news. _Who could it possibly be?_

"Hello? Cagalli speaking." she said cautiously into the telephone.

"Hey Cagalli, it's Lacus here. Is Kira around?" Lacus said quietly on the other end.

"What do you want to talk to him about?" Cagalli replied with a slightly harsh voice.

"I just need to talk to him about something." Lacus said with a rather timid voice.

Cagalli was about to reply, but she suddenly remembered the state that Kira was in. She felt a slight tinge of anger at Lacus and that was when she got an idea. Although it was a little mean, she just couldn't resist the urge to lie.

"Well ok but Kira is in his room confirming the time he booked at Eternal restaurant."

"What! Why did he book at the Eternal restaurant?"

"He said something about going there with the person he asked to the prom."

Lacus's heart dropped at hearing what Cagalli just said. _He was going to bring me there for dinner before the prom? What have I done? _Lacus suddenly realised how selfish she was. Kira secretly planned all this and all she was worried about was whether Dean would go with her to the prom.

Eternal restaurant was one of the most expensive restaurants if not the most expensive. Getting a reservation at that restaurant was almost unaffordable to many. Cagalli overheard Kira making a reservation there one night and couldn't help but wonder who he was taking there. Now that she knew he had asked Lacus out, she felt even more tears form at her eye. The pain that Kira must have been feeling must be ten times greater than hers.

"Anyways… may I talk to him now?" Lacus said in a much softer voice.

"…Sure." Cagalli replied hesitantly.

She once again made her way upstairs to where Kira's room was. The room was quiet except for a few sniffles every now and then. She knocked on the door a couple of times and gently opened the door. Kira lay deathly silent on his bed, it was as if the body was there, but the soul wasn't.

"Kira. Lacus is on the phone right now, she wants to talk to you." Cagalli said in a soothing manner.

At the mere mention of Lacus, Kira could feel his eyes begin to water once more. Although he willed himself to stop, his body just disobeyed as if he had lost control all together. He slowly got up into a sitting position and motioned for Cagalli to hand over the phone. He took a deep breath and began.

"Hey… Lacus. Whats up?" Kira tried in the most cheerful voice he could muster.

Lacus wasn't fooled by the act and knew that something was wrong. She knew what it was she wanted to tell him but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Completely torn between which sides to take, she stayed silent.

"Sorry Lacus, I…I just realised that I have something to do ….tomorrow night. I was… just about to call you that I couldn't go to the prom with you tomorrow." Kira managed to stutter out much to Cagalli's horror.

Lacus felt a bit relieved hearing Kira say that. She was just about to respond when she realised something was wrong. Not only was he talking really weird, but also wasn't he just making plans for the dinner tomorrow night? Something definitely wasn't right and she just couldn't resist the urge to find out.

"Kira, you aren't fooling anyone with your act. If you really were busy tomorrow night, then why did you make a reservation at Eternal restaurant?" Lacus muttered into the phone.

Kira was shocked by her words. _How did she know that I made reservations at that restaurant?_ "Well it is because…. I ….." he began before he was interrupted by the pink princess again.

"It is ok Kira, please don't try to hide anything from me. Tell me the truth," She said in a comforting manner.

"Well, today at school… I… saw you… ASK DEAN OUT!" Kira shouted sadly into the phone. "I heard you say that I wouldn't mind if you didn't go with me. It hurt Lacus, it hurt a lot…"

Lacus felt like she died a little on the inside. How could she be so ignorant to Kira's feelings? How could she do this to the person who had always been by her side? When she asked Dean out, all she wanted in her mind was for him to accept. Truth be told, Lacus had always saw Kira as a brother and thought Kira saw her as a sister. Little did she know that was wrong, dead wrong.

"But I'll be ok, and don't worry about the dinner plans. Haha, just make sure you have fun with Dean! The prom is quite exciting after all you know?" Kira said cheerfully. _Why do I sound do happy? At least one of us can be happy, I feel jealous towards Dean. He really is a lucky guy. _

"But Kira…"

"Haha, you really don't need to worry. I don't have anything to wear for the prom anyway." Kira said while looking at the tuxedo that lay neatly in front of him. "Just be sure to tell me all about it ok?" And with that he hung up on the phone as he suddenly felt a wave of tiredness wash over him causing him to once again lie on the bed again.

Cagalli, who had listened to the whole entire conversation, couldn't stand the pain that the young brunette was putting himself through. "Kira, be honest with me. Do you love Lacus?"

"I love her a lot, so much that it hurts every second I am away from her. I want to escape from this nightmare but I cannot run away because my heart belongs to Lacus. It has belonged to her for nearly two years now. I am hurting a lot right now Cagalli, please…please make it all go away. Save me…" Kira said as tears once again escaped his eyes.

Cagalli stood there in shock as Kira basically just poured out all his feelings and emotions. She couldn't stand the state he was in. She quickly pulled Kira up and embraced him tightly, tears now falling down her face. The twins cried together in each other's arms for a long time.

"Kira…you are coming with me and Athrun to the prom tomorrow"

"Please don't make me, I don't think I can stand it."

"Kira, you **are coming**."

* * *

**Author's notes: **So there we have it, the end of chapter 4! Sorry it was yet again another depressing chapter. None the less, I hope you guys enjoyed it. So Thanks for reading everyone so again, please review, I really enjoy reading what you guys have to say. Until next time! Peace guys!

To **natsumexmikan43vr: **Sorry I know it was a bit sad. Aw thanks haha glad you enjoy this story. Once again thanks for your review, really keeps me motivated to keep writing :)

To **cyberdemon** and **ekl: **Well firstly thanks to both of you for the comments. Like I said earlier, it really gave a bit to think about. I totally understand and agree with both your comments in that Lacus seemed a bit OOC in the previous chapter. But I hope that you two understand that Lacus sees Kira as sort of more like a brother (at this point anyway) and also she was blinded by her crush towards Dean. Since I already wrote this chapter before I read the comments, I couldn't really change anything. Once again, thanks for the review you two :)

To **guest**: Thanks a lot. Really appreciate it :)


	5. Chapter 5 Glimmer of Hope

Firstly, thanks to **natsumexmikan43vr**, ******cyberdemon**, **ekl, FictionLover12,** **guest and zero **for the reviews! :) Really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny are owned by Bandai/Sunrise. I do not own them except for my story.

And once again... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Glimmer of Hope**

It was already 12am and Cagalli had yet to catch a wink of sleep. It wasn't that she was too excited for the prom tomorrow. No! She was worried sick about her 'little brother'. She quietly got up and went over to Kira's room and gently opened the door. As Cagalli walked closer to Kira, she could see he was crying.

"Kira…?" Cagali whispered softly at the brunette.

There was no response and Cagalli soon realised that he was actually fast asleep. _He is crying even in his dreams now. This can't be good. _

Cagalli slowly crept back into her room, lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling above as if searching for an answer to this problem. Sleep refused to come to her so she had no choice but to wait for the morning to come.

Eventually morning arrived as the twins slowly woke to the bright early sun shining through the windows. Although Kira had managed to catch some sleep, his body felt drained to the point where standing was becoming an issue. Not only was he physically tired but was mentally exhausted as well.

"Good morning Kira. How are you feeling?" Cagalli asked as she slowly came into the room, handing him a cup of warm water.

Kira glanced at his sister and it was evident that his behaviour had impacted on her greatly. Her usual bright blonde hair was now a messy dull yellow hair and her eyes were so red probably due to the amount of crying, worry and stress that she was feeling. He couldn't help but feel guilty and so replied with the best answer he could conjure. "I am feeling all better now, it looks as if you are in an even worse condition." Kira said and gave a quick laugh.

That laugh from Kira that usually brought a smile to Cagalli's face was instead replaced with a bone-chilling cold laugh. It seemed so deprived of emotion and feeling that Cagalli began to feel more and more worried.

"Cagalli I don't think I am feeling too well, I might have to skip school today."

"In that case, I am staying with you to make sure you are fine."

"But…"

"No buts, I am staying and that is final!" Cagalli yelled with tears of frustration leaving her eyes.

"I am sorry Cagalli, please don't worry about my so much" Kira said almost pleadingly. He was suffering all right but he felt even worse if people around him had to suffer all because of him.

"I am fine Kira, just make sure to take care of yourself. I'll give Athrun a call. You had better rest up for the prom tonight because we are going whether you like it or not" she walked out without another word.

Kira sighed and couldn't help but feel lucky and grateful for such a caring twin. His mind eased down a little as he slowly drifted once again back to sleep.

Meanwhile in the hall, Cagalli quickly dialled Athrun's number and waited patiently.

"Hey, Cagalli! Whats up?" Athrun spoke with a hint of concern.

"It's Kira, he isn't feeling too well so I am going to be staying with him at home today."

"Kira? What is wrong with him?"

Cagalli sighed and proceeded to tell him all that happened last night leaving a completely dazed Athrun on the other side of the line as he listened to all the details.

"This must be coming down on him very hard." Athrun said sadly as he thought about his best friend.

"Yes it is, I don't know how much more he can take so I really don't want to leave him out of my sight. Also I hope you don't mind him coming along with us tonight."

"Its not a problem at all, I am really concerned about this matter as well, please take good care of him. I will come and pick you guys up at around 6?"

"Ok see you then. Bye Athrun." Cagalli hung up the phone quickly and sighed. She was hoping with all her might that tonight would repair things for Kira. _Kira you really need to pull yourself together. I hate seeing you in this condition_. As much as Cagalli wanted to just crawl back into bed and sleep, she knew she needed to look after Kira and help him if he needed it. Her thoughts once again rested on Lacus. _I wonder what Lacus must be doing right now. Probably she is busy trying to find something to impress Dean with. _Little did she know that Lacus wasn't exactly having a fun time.

* * *

**Last night in the Clyne Residence**

Lacus gently put the phone down as she heard Kira hung up. _Something isn't right. Why do I feel so bad about what I have done?_

Despite hearing everything that Kira said, she was still not convinced that Kira really was ok. She could tell that he was simply trying to hide how hurt he really was. A phone call suddenly rang out through her room, disrupting her thoughts. She answered without bothering to look at the caller.

"Hey beautiful! What are you doing right now?"

Lacus took a quick glance at her phone and surely enough, it was Dean who called her. "I just finished calling a friend. So why the late call?"

"Well in case you forgot, tomorrow is the prom and I was hoping that we could go and grab dinner before that. Are you interested?" Dean spoke with a hint of eagerness.

Lacus was torn between what to do. Could she really go on this prom without feeling regret? Was Kira really ok? She knew what she had to do and for some reason and despite doing it twice in a week, she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Listen Dean, about tomorrow, I don't think I can go to the prom with you. I am really sorry. Bye Dean" Lacus said apologetically and hung up. She hated having to hurt two people in such a short time. Since when had she become so selfish?

"I have to make it up to Kira, I hurt him bad and it was my fault. I'll make it up to him tomorrow, even if there is school." She quietly whispered to herself.

* * *

**Present Time**

The call from Cagalli was the first unexpected thing in the day, and learning about the incident with Kira last night was definitely not something Athrun wanted. _How could I have been so ignorant towards Kira's feelings?_ He thought as he sat himself at the usual spot near the back of the classroom. Before he could continue on with his thoughts however, the teacher interrupted.

"Okay listen up everyone! I am going to mark the role now" Ms Murrue shouted out to the class, which immediately brought about silence.

"Kira Yamato?" Ms Murrue shouted.

The room was silent and so his absence was accounted.

"Lacus Clyne?" Ms Murrue shouted.

The room was once again silent…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**And with that, we arrive at the end of chapter 5 everyone! Sorry about the late update, had a few things going on. So how did everyone find this chapter? Thanks everyone for taking the time to read, so please review guys because like always I really enjoy reading what you guys have to say. So, until next time, peace!

To **natsumexmikan43vr: **Haha I made Cagalli sound like you? Is that a good or bad thing? :) Thanks so much for the review, pushes me to write my next chapter haha.

To **cyberdemon: **Thanks for the review, really enjoy reading how you look ahead of the story. :)

To **ekl: **Thanks for review, I get your point. But... you'll have to read on to find out whether or not she does haha

To **guest**: Thanks so much for the review, really appreciate it! Well Kira needed the moral support, so why not make that support be Cagalli? XD

To **zero**: Hmm, I get where you are coming from. Thanks for the review!

To **FictionLover12:**Phew, you really are the sharp one! XD I really enjoyed reading your comments. Thanks for the review!


	6. Chapter 6 You and I

I am still alive guys ! Sorry, I have been kinda busy lately :( forgive me?

A huge thanks to **cyberdemon**,** FictionLover12,****natsumexmikan43vr**, yukikiralacus, kigaru desu for the reviews ! ^^ thanks so much!

**Of course ! Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny are owned by Bandai/Sunrise. I do not own them except for my story.

And so without any further delay, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 6: You and I**

The bright morning sun eventually crawled its way into the room illuminating it with both warmth and light, waking the pink princess from her slumber. The blue cerulean orbs gently flickered open and Lacus soon found herself staring at her bedside clock. It read 10:00am. Normally she would be have been up and about by 7:30am but she had decided that today was going to be different. Wagging school wasn't something that the pink beauty was used to, but her thoughts just couldn't slip away from the young brunette.

Lacus got up and went straight to take a nice, hot shower. She had spent all last night trying to come up something to do for Kira, even if it is something small so long as it was meaningful. Although many possibilities were made available on her mind, none of them seemed to be fitting and she really feared the stability of their friendship right now.

_What am I thinking? Kira would have probably gone to school, so why am I staying at home?_

Despite knowing that assumption, somehow she felt that Kira wasn't going to school today, not after what she had done to him. Without even thinking, she grabbed her phone and dialled Kira's number.

* * *

The young brunette lay in his bed feeling completely exhausted from the events before. The small chat he had with his sister this morning wasn't exactly honest and despite acting so strong in front of his sister, he knew very well that he was broken. The sudden loud ringing of the phone broke Kira from his trance. He slowly crawled out of bed and reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Hi, its Kira here."

"…."

"Hello?"

"….."

"Ok, sorry but I got something important to attend to so I'm going to hang up." Kira said firmly.

"No wait Kira!" Lacus suddenly burst into the phone.

"La…..Lacus?….." Kira stuttered into the phone completely shocked by the fact that Lacus was calling him.

"Kira…I….um….." Lacus stammered trying to come up with something to lift the tension.

"What is it Lacus?" Kira said as he slowly recovered.

"Could we meet up today? …Just the two of us?" Lacus could feel her heart pounding really hard in her chest.

Kira was surprised by the sudden question from the pink princess. _Didn't she just reject me earlier? Could this all be some sort of joke?_ "This is not funny Lacus, why don't you ask Dean out so…"

"I wagged school today, I want to spend some time with you." Lacus said timidly.

"…"

"Don't worry Kira, I don't want to be forcing you. I'll just…"

"I'd love to spend the day with you! When and where do you want to meet?" Kira blurted out.

"How about we meet at the entrance of the freedom mall at 12pm?" Lacus suggested.

"Sounds good! I'll see you there!" Kira replied happily and gently placed the phone down. _What should I do once I meet up with Lacus? Maybe we should watch a movie? No that's just old school, how about we go shopping? I know Lacus loves shopping. _Kira thought dreamily.

"Hello?!" Cagalli shouted in Kira's ear.

"Waahhhhh, what was that about?!" Kira responded in fright.

"Well I called your name like a gazillion times and all you did was smile with that dopey smile of yours. You sure you are ok?" Cagalli asked with frustration and worry.

"Well never mind, what would you like for lunch? It's getting close to 12 now you know?"

"Shoot! I'm going to be late to the…..thingy!" Kira shouted suddenly remembering the meeting with Lacus.

* * *

**15 云乃帕芟minutes later**

_Where is she? I hope she didn't leave. I can't believe I am late to something like this._ Kira thought as he stared at this watch angrily. It read 12:01pm. _If only I didn't go to the toilet._

As the freedom mall drew closer and closer into view, the young brunette anxiously scanned the environment in signs of the pink-haired princess. The crowds seemed to throw every lovey-dovey couple into his way, making him more and more anxious to be one of them too. _Only Lacus and I are just friends,_ Kira thought and sighed. Just then, Kira spotted a flutter of pink just ahead of him and as he glanced over, his eyes widened in astonishment.

* * *

**Lacus's POV**

As Lacus sat patiently waiting for Kira to arrive, she couldn't help but notice how fast her heart has been beating ever since she asked Kira out earlier this morning. To make sure that Kira would not have to wait for her, she arrived at the freedom mall half an hour early. Before she could continue her train of thoughts however, she was interrupted.

"Lacus?"

Lacus looked up and stared in surprise. "What are you doing here Dean?"

Without warning, Dean grabbed Lacus's wrist and forcibly lead her into an alleyway. He pushed her against a wall and leaned close to her face.

"Lacus, why did you reject my invitation?" Dean asked with an obvious hint of anger.

"What do you want?" Lacus asked timidly.

"I want you to be with me forever" Dean replied with a devilish grin, which sent shivers down Lacus's spine. Lacus closed her eyes in fear of what was to come.

A loud thump was heard and Lacus could feel Dean's grip on her slip away. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her saviour. It was none other than Kira.

"Oh Kira!" Lacus gasped as tears began rolling down her face.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kira kneeled down and embraced Lacus in a tight hug. He could feel her begin to relax at his touch as the sobbing slowly subsided. Kira could smell the sweet fragrance and feel the softness of her flowing pink hair.

"Are you ok lacus?" Kira asked soothingly.

"I'm feeling much better now, thank you Kira." Lacus replied softly.

"Don't mention it, I'll always be here for you. Anyways, do you want to go on that date…ah I mean walk we were planning to have" Kira stuttered as a blush began to erupt on his face, which was noticed by Lacus.

"Ok, lets go." Giggled Lacus as she too began to feel a blush surfacing.

The pair began to make the way towards the freedom mall as the sun began to shine brightly through the clouds sending rays of light and warmth. Lacus took a quick glance at Kira and couldn't help by notice how handsome he looked. _Kira looks so handsome right now, is it just because the sunlight? _

Kira took a quick glance and caught Lacus staring at him. The pink princess tried to look away before finding Kira's hand in hers, their fingers intertwined.

"Lacus, do you like ice cream?" Kira asked casually.

"Ice cream sure is one of my favourites." Lacus replied gleefully.

"Cool! In that case lets head upstairs and buy some ice cream first"

The ice cream shop was very popular and the line was massive, however since Kira was a frequent customer there, he got to line up in the vip line.

"Hey Kira! How is it going? Busy with school?" Asked Andrew.

Andrew Waltfield was the owner of the popular ice cream store in freedom mall and was always like a caring second father to Kira.

"Everything is going perfectly fine, Mr Waltfield" Kira replied with his usual smile.

"And who might this be? Is she your girlfriend?" Andrew asked looking at Lacus.

Kira and Lacus took a quick glance at each other before blushing like crazy. Andrew noticed how nervous the pair looked and decided not to dig deeper into the subject. After they bought their ice cream, they sat by a window, which showcased all the beautiful scenery outside.

"What a beautiful day it is Kira." Lacus said with a huge smile as she licked away at her ice cream.

"It sure is Lacus" Kira replied and decided to take a glance at Lacus. The pink princess wore a beautiful blue sundress that seemed to amplify her beauty, which just looked even better in the sunlight. _She really is so beautiful_.

"Kira, is something on my face?" Lacus suddenly said noticing the brunette's gaze on her.

"Nothing, your face is just pretty…. I mean. Did I just say that out loud?" Kira asked astonished.

Lacus quickly looked away, cheeks burning from the compliment. _Why do I feel so strange? Is it really hot in here? _Lacus quickly look another lip of her ice cream still deep in thought.

"So how is your strawberries and cream flavour?" Kira asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Pretty sweet, although this is a lot." Lacus said while licking up another bit of ice cream, however she didn't realise she smeared some on the side of her lips.

Kira couldn't resist the urge and leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss on soft lips before slowly pulling away again. Lacus was taken by surprise but seemed to recover instantly.

"Your ice cream tasted really, really sweet" Kira said with a grin.

"Really? Do you want to taste it once more?" Lacus said while looking at Kira timidly.

Kira didn't hesitate as he leaned in once again capturing Lacus's lips in a passionate kiss. The pair eventually pulled back, both gasping for air.

"Lacus, about tonight, could you…' Lacus silenced Kira before he could finish his sentence.

"Kira, could you come to the prom with me tonight?" Lacus asked with another blush surfacing.

"I'd love to" Kira replied and embraced Lacus tightly.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the dark alleyway beside freedom mall**

Dean groaned as he slowly got up into a sitting position, the effort along was making his head hurt. All he could remember was getting hit suddenly from behind and Lacus saying someone's name. _What was the name again? Was it Katie? Or perhaps Karen? I remember it was something with a K in it._ That was when it hit him.

"How dare you Kira!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Aw snap! Kira wasn't ninja enough! ^^ Thank you guys for taking the time to read this. Please leave a few reviews for me, love to hear what you guys have to say. Also helps keep me motivated to upload faster :)

Haha anyways guys, there are pretty good reasons why I haven't uploaded in 2 months. ^^ If you were wondering, I DID NOT spend 2 months writing this chapter haha, its just that I havent been able to get around to posting it up online. Hurray if you havent noticed, this is also the longest chapter! Until next time, peace!

To **kigaru desu: **Hmm, haha so you noticed he was a crybaby too? Come on! Wasn't he pretty beast in this chapter? Thanks for the review!

To **natsumexmikan43vr: **Haha she really said that? ^^ thats kinda mean to herself. Haha aw, that thought you had seemed kinda interesting. Thanks for the review!

To **cyberdemon: **Thanks for the review, haha well you sure do have pretty good ideas.

To **FictionLover12: **Thanks so much for the next review. ^^ you are pretty good at analysing stuff at least. How did you think this time?

To **yukikiralacus: **I'm so sorry for this late reply to your review. ^^ so glad you started watching gundam seed. Whats your favourite episode? Thanks a lot for the review!


End file.
